Speedway
Info Speedway is the 9th area in the game. It has 7 stages. Story Mission Speedway Story Choices Garrett wants to turn the speedway into a farm. Darius says that we need to clear it from walkers first. After fighting, Darius is wondering how the walkers get inside, since it was all locked down. Jeremiah shows up once again with his crew and a fight begins. Afterwards, Jeremiah wants you to surrender so he doesn't have to destroy our town. Jeremiah gestures to the northeast barricade which has a large amount of walkers trying to break through. While we dealt with some of the walkers, Mirabelle tells us that we're way too outnumbered and we should listen to Jeremiah for the time being. Garrett disagrees and wishes to fight. You have the choice of surrendering or fighting. ---- '1:Surrender' Jeremiah says that it is a wise choice but 'not all of you are worthy' and the people left standing will have time to think about our future. Jeremiah then locks us away, separate from his loyal followers, giving us time to think about our situation. On the third day, Jeremiah wishes to test our will and our resolve. Garrett is pissed. You receive Prison Crowbar (FAST 3* Weapon: +15% ATK, +15 CRIT) at the end of the area. '2:Fight' Jeremiah calls you a fool and that this choice will be your last. You receive Cultist Knife (FAST 3* Weapons: Large bonus to AP when attacking) at the end of the area. ---- Afterwards, the enemies retreat and start shooting us from afar. Darius asks if we should send people after them or stay and secure the town. ---- '3:Send people after them' Garrett says he'll take the north woods. Darius says he'll take the south of town and that you should stay here. A few minutes pass and Jeremiah returns. Jeremiah threatens that this is our last chance to surrender and that he'll release the dead upon us, even worse than before. Afterwards, Garrett tells us the woods are clear and we should head back to the others. Mirabelle tells us that Jeremiah breached the walls and that they're using one of the passageways inside the arena. Garrett and Darius talk about needing to kill Jeremiah since he's being such a threat. '4:Stay put and secure the town' Garrett says he'll put gunners on the fence. Darius says he'll strengthen the gate area. Meanwhile, a hellish pack of walkers, secreted away in the back of a semi truck are about to be released. Garrett tells us to get to the Speedway quickly and Darius wants to take care of these assholes once and for all. Afterwards, Garrett needs your help quickly. Mirabelle tells us that Jeremiah breached the walls and that they're using one of the passageways inside the arena. Garrett and Darius talk about needing to kill Jeremiah since he's being such a threat. ---- Darius tells us that all the racket is drawing in walkers from the next country and we can't stay in here. Garrett says that we need to fight out way out or we're lunch. After the fight, Darius says he need to figure this out before we lose the town. Garrett finds the sewers and thinks that it's how the walkers and Jeremiah got inside. Area Completion Rewards Mission Rewards: XP x 1,500, Materials x 7,400, Food x 7,400, Prison Crowbar OR Cultist Knife, 70 Coins References Category:Story Missions Category:Missions